Redemption
by pocket dial
Summary: Set after Vanessa Chandler's death.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Ryan Keller had chiseled jaw and a rugged goatee that made his age more obvious but it wasn't his looks that made him stand out. It was his glowing eyes when provoked somehow. His were eyes were usually brown and sunken from the nights he stayed awake.

Vincent was no average human. He had what undoubtedly one would describe as super powers if they ever saw him do what he usually did when no one was looking but that was his new life now, existing in a city with millions of people without being noticed. That was the whole point of his existense, to live but not to be seen. It was his life since he came back from hell on Earth.

The war torn countries killed a man before his death and tore him apart for years after. The root of all evil was the memories the soldiers couldn't forget and brought back home. PTSD was what they called it but in truth it was something else. The true evil lived in their veins and was pounding in their hearts. Super soldiers was what they were called. Men were hand picked for a classified mission and since then they were never the same.

The super soldiers were valuable assets. They were morphed and molded into the perfect human weapon. Enemies didn't stand a chance against them. They were faster than a bullet and stronger than any human but one could have not forseen the consequences of foolish scientist trying to play gods. Men were not meant to have animal DNA but they were phenomenal and magnificent beings that was more than anyone could have ever imagined. Long gone was the high death counts of the US military. In days their enemies most wanted was haunted down like preys and killed. They were everything the scientists dreamt of and more. The possibilities to their powers were endless. Soon they were granted a gift they longed to have since traveling overseas, to go back home and live a normal life until they were called upon when their country needed them again.

The comforts of home didn't last long and soon their mutating DNA was more than their minds could handle. Anger rose quickly, changing them to maddening beasts that their family could not recognize but once calm they were apologetic for their actions. These moments happened too often and when they turned to their unit for help it was when they signed their death certificate without knowing it. One by one they were terminated, all made to look like accidents or suicide. All but one survived. Somehow he managed to find a way to survive with this genetic mutation and since then has been hiding from his makers, a government he trusted with his life.

_The cold air quickly surrounded him as he ran through the thick of the forest. Vincent was a few gunshots too late to save Dr. Chandler but he still had time to save the young Miss Chandler, who he constantly heard about during the days spent under the tent as he was examined by the late doctor. He paused for a second and honed in on the terror-stricken heartbeat. She only had a few seconds left before the men chasing after her, the very same who murdered her mother, would catch up to her. He had no time to waste. He ran at full speed and let the trees and leaves become a blur as he quickly passed it by. Vincent managed to arrive at the nick of time but he was no longer the "Vincent" people knew. No, he was a different being. So much so that even he didn't recognize the feeling surging through his body as he watched the beautiful damsel in distress as she lay motionless on the floor. Without thinking of the consequence he quickly attacked the men with his long talons and slashed them to the guts of their bodies. They all screamed as their lives were being taken as they stole Dr. Chandler's life in front of her daughter. Their bodies fell limp to the floor without a heartbeat and he watched with furious and blazing golden eyes._

_For a second their eyes met and he stood still as she stared at him. In the dark and empty forest the two formed a bond that neither would ever forget. As time stood still he remained silent in her fixed but frightened gaze. He raised his hands up but she only crawled backwards and away from him. He was neither man or savior but everything he feared he would be. Vincent Keller was no more than a beast._

Vincent woke up with a startle. He rose with the sun and as he looked and searched the big empty room cold sweat ran down his bare back. His undoubtedly glowing eyes would have startled any human but there was none to be found in the vicinity. He ran his long and calloused tigers along his hair and rubbed the ball of his palms to his eyes as he remembered so vividly the horrible night he lost one of the few people that knew about his dangerous secret. It was one of the worse feelings he ever felt as he watched the beloved doctor take her last breath. In an instant his life changed along with the daughter that Dr. Chandler was blessed with. Catherine Chandler was no longer the sweet and young naïve girl or one of daddy's girl. She grew up in a span of seconds and the life she knew was left behind at the parking lot of a bar where her mother was shot down and murdered.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling." Another voice broke his thoughts. The

Vincent's head shot up and stared at his long time friend and only confidant. "Bad dream. Sorry JT," he answered.

"Shit V. You're giving my ulcer a run for it's money. Still having nightmares about that night?" JT asked as he lowered the bat and walked over to the bed by the tinted windows covered with old and withering gray paint.

"Guess so," Vincent shrugged his muscular shoulders and hung his head low for being too late to save the woman who knew the secret to his hybrid DNA.

"You were screaming."

Vincent quickly looked up with those fiery golden eyes. "I don't scream."

"Clearly. I also carry around a bat in my own residence slash abandoned and foreclosed warehouse just for shit and giggles," JT replied sarcastically.

"I never told you to buy this place. You did that all on your own."

"I don't see you leaving."

"You invited me to live with you, JT. Not the other way around."

"Ah touché," JT paused and looked t his best friend of many years. His eyes were sunken and weary. "What time did you get in last night?"

"Late."

"Still watching over that kid?"

"She's not a kid, JT. She just recently graduated the Police Academy. Her mother gets buried and she does something as stupid as joining the Police Academy. What the hell was she thinking?!"

"At least you know she's no push over and she can protect herself now. Didn't you say she was taking some martial art class?

Vincent shook his head adamantly. "She's in over her head! She's going to get herself killed trying to solve her mother's murder!"

"Like you said, she's not a kid. You only have a couple of choices. Leave her alone and don't worry yourself with her business or leave her alone and don't worry yourself with her business. I pick leaving her alone. It's been months now. Nothing has happened to her. You're only risking your life. What are you going to do follow her for the rest of her life? What if she's on a date? Are you just going to sit tables away and see if her date is a Muirfield agent?"

"What am I suppose to do? How could I leave her alone now that she's picked one of the most dangerous careers? And that Vargas chick, I have a feeling she's nothing but trouble. I had to make sure Catherine made it home safe from the bar," Vincent said with clenched jaw, closed fists and blazing gold eyes.

"We're calling her Catherine now? Are you sure you're only looking after her and not something else? It's not like you lose control easily and from the looks of it you're only seconds away from from becoming that green eyed monster. Jealousy is a different beast you don't want to mess with big guy."

"I'm not jealous."

"Fine. So what exactly did Catherine do at the bar with this Vargas chick?"

Vincent swiftly got out of bed and ignored the question. He didn't want to talk about what he saw. The Vargas chick left the bar with a Sergeant Bishop leaving Catherine alone. Thankfully she followed soon by herself and went back to her apartment. She spent the night all alone as he stood across the building on a rooftop protecting her, or so he told himself. For months now since Vanessa Chandler's death he watched over Catherine to ensure her safety. She was the only witness to her mother's death and he was sure that they were going to come back and finish the job.

"She's starting her first day of training. I better make sure she's okay."

"D-nile is not just a river in Africa," JT answered sarcastically.

"Shut up JT. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm teaching my first class as a TA! Be careful. Alright, big guy?"

"I'm not worried about me."

"Exactly! You're too busy with that girl to worry about yourself. She doesn't even know you exist."

Vincent looked on sadly and then turned way. "It's best that way," he answered solemnly. "Don't wait up for me," he said before disappearing to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will leave this story up to the readers. I don't have anything planned and have no clue why I started this story…eh, honestly I was drinking. I still have the same schedule as before, 6 days a week and 50+ hours. Updates won't come often at times, depending on my work week. Review, comment, it's all up to you. I won't ask for any and for those who take their time to read, and review…thank you. For those sending PM's, sorry I haven't answered…don't have time but I have read them.**

* * *

><p>Vincent watched all afternoon as Catherine worked her first day as a police officer. The day started off slowly as he listened from the rooftop of the precinct. It wasn't until the second hour of her shift did she finally get out of the precinct and into the streets of New York city. He was nervous for her especially when her face had been all over the news after her mother, Vanessa Chandler, was murdered in front of her and accidentally exposing him as she retold the stories to detectives and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It made it more difficult for him to protect her from Muirfield and their many agents. Muirfield could have been anyone and they came in all shapes and sizes but it didn't stop her from telling her story. She wanted the men who stole her mother's life to know that she wasn't afraid of them. They may have taken away the sweet and innocent girl but they weren't going to take anything else from her. They had to go through hell and back if they wanted her and only over her dead body would she ever give into them.<p>

Over and over he heard the story about that unfaithful night as he stood close by and watched over her. He recalled it heartbeat by heartbeat as she explained the feeling of almost dying but then at the last second was saved. She was saved by something she couldn't truly describe except for the fact that she felt the coldness disappear when _he_, the "beast", showed up but when their eyes met she felt something she couldn't forget. Her words described everything he felt and saw that night. When their eyes met a spark of hope, of undeniable connection, and of intangible emotions pierced their racing heart. She'd paused before continuing her story. It was his eyes that told her that she was safe but she did something unforgivable. Catherine always stopped there and never explained what was so unforgivable. It wasn't until the day of the funeral when she revealed what she felt guilty about. Before her mother was laid to rest she whispered something as she let the rose fall from her fingertips. She never meant to show _him_, the "beast", fear as he came closer but then something crept within her that she never felt before. Trust, absolute trust as their eyes met and she knew then that she was perfectly safe with him around. No matter how many times he heard the story from her lips he never grew tired of hearing it.

The "beast" as she called him, saved her life and try as she might to convince others none believed her except for the people that made him. He feared for her and watched her closely in the following days then weeks and before he knew it, months quickly passed by and most nights he dreamt of her and their short encounter. The dreams turned into nightmares waking him up with fear deep in his heart. The look in her eyes, the connection he felt was nothing more than wishful thinking but he knew how she truly felt because he felt it too.

Vincent watched her from afar but was completely captivated by her strength and beauty. She didn't stop living her life. Instead she took it head on and did the unexpected. She joined the Police Academy without her father's consent but eventually got his blessing when he saw how committed she was. By then he was captivated by her. She wasn't like the other women he met in his lifetime except for one. Catherine Chandler was truly her mother's daughter. Vanessa didn't back down when orders were given to kill the "monsters" as they were now called by their makers. She never saw them as that but humans who needed a second chance to manage their hybrid DNA that she helped create.

**BATB**

The day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Her Field Training Officer was a good friend of her father's, who was a well known and well liked District Attorney, made sure that she was in good and capable hands. Like Vincent her father feared for her safety. As a District Attorney he wasn't popular with criminals and had been threatened several times but because of his connection they were never able to lay a finger on him.

Vincent followed her through the neighborhoods of New York city from rooftops and made sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. Once he almost didn't make the leap from one building rooftop to the other as he was too busy staring at her as she stepped out of the car. It was the first time he caught a glimpse of her in police officer uniform and though he never cared for the blue uniform but somehow she managed to catch his eye and make them glow the way it did when the beast in him sparked to life. Luckily he was able to hang on to the ledge of the building and pulled himself up just in time before any passerby saw him. After the incident he was more careful but it didn't make him feel any better. Since they met months ago in the cold and dark forest he was never able to forget her and the need to pay attention to small details were nowhere to be found. Try as he might he was undeniably bound to her and it made him more careless and reckless with the things he did when he was around her especially when he was on rooftops trying to catch a glimpse of her.

By the time Catherine was off work the sun had set and the busy night life of New York city was once again in full bloom. She left the precinct quickly in her uniform and hopped in her new cobalt Mustang. After her mother's death she sold her car and bought a new one. She thought it brought bad luck and she no longer wanted the one thing that reminded her of heartache and pain. Like any young adult with a car built to race and go fast she sped off the parking lot and headed to back to her apartment.

Vincent stood across from her apartment building and stared down through the living room window. Catherine was now in a pair of flannel pajamas with her hair up tied in a loose ponytail and bangs swept aside as she ate alone. It was another soup in a can night but she didn't care. She didn't have much appetite for food since her mother died. All her favorites were things her mother cooked and she didn't have the heart to make it herself. As strong as she was inside she was a sad girl who wanted her mother more than anything in the world. Sometimes she blamed herself for what happened but she knew there was more to it than that. They aimed for her mother first and didn't even look at her until they got the job done. She was just collateral damage until someone else made sure that they weren't going to take anymore victims that night. The "beast" as she called him was more than that. He was no monster but a hero who stood tall in the shadows.

Catherine placed the half empty can of soup down on the coffee table and walked away from the television show she barely paid attention to. She stopped in front of her living room window and stared out as she always did every night. Vincent watched her from the same spot across the building as she sat on the windowsill and watched the night go by. He heard every whisper and sigh as she watched the night go by.

"I wish I could take your pain away," he whispered as Catherine cried quietly to herself.

Catherine turned quickly catching him by surprise. He stood with his mouth open as she pushed herself off the windowsill and stood up. They stood in silence as they stared at one another. He couldn't pry his now glowing eyes away from hers as she remained still in place. She knew he was there but didn't dare move. He kept her still and she the same.

"Don't leave," she moved her lips and quickly shuffled through her apartment to look for her keys and phone. By the time she found what she needed and returned to the window he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent stood frozen as he read her lips. Could he finally meet her as she wanted or would he leave like the last time they saw each other when he saved her? Catherine disappeared from his sight and he instinctively knew what he had to do. His heart sank at his decision but knew it was for the best, at least for now. Someday they would meet but not while Muirfield was still lurking and searching for him. It was too dangerous for the both of them and the last thing he wanted to do was put her life at risk.

Vincent recklessly ran from rooftop to rooftop. He had no idea how Catherine knew he was standing across from her building. Did she sense him? Could she feel the connection as well, the very same he felt as their eyes met in the cold and darkened forest? He shook his head to try to get the thoughts out of his head. There was no way that she would ever care for someone like him, he was a beast after all. His surrounding became a blur as he went block after block. Without thinking he ran as fast as he could from rooftop to rooftop. His silhouette was visible from the moonlight above the busy city, casting a misty shadow as he jumped from one building to the next.

His actions were short of a man hiding from an organization that was out to kill him but he couldn't help it. For so long he yearned communication with others. Besides JT, his best friend, he had no one else to talk to and after a while talking about the chemistry and biology of his DNA only bored him and sometimes frustrated him. The fear of not being able to change back to a normal and average human was slowly being realized with each passing day that was quickly turning to weeks and months.

Panting and with adrenaline rushing through his veins he paused. He looked around and realized where he was. After all of his running he still ended up at the place he was running away from. In the chaos of his mind he unintentionally came back to the place he needed to get away from but couldn't. "Shit," he breathed out as he looked across the street and to her dark and empty apartment.

For months he watched Catherine and pretended it was for her safety but it was more than that. The reason was clear as day as he stood over her after saving her from the savages, who murdered her mother in front of her. For a short while it was as if time stood still and the only thing that mattered was her life and her safety. For once he had a purpose that was able to let him see the light in the long winding road of darkness and agony. Through her eyes he saw what he truly was, not a myth or a legend but a being with a reason to live and the will to fight another day. Redemption, it would be a journey but one he would seek for himself as he prayed for forgiveness from his sins as a soldier, a human, a son, a brother and most importantly a _beast_.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice he knew so well asked. His head quickly shot up towards her direction and their eyes met from afar as he stood across the rooftop. His heartbeat quickened as he realized how close they were.

"You're him," Catherine stood breathlessly as if captivated by the mere sight of him standing before her. She let out a long breath then inhaled as if to breathe him in. Her pulse raced and he heard the throbbing of her heart rhythmically joining his. Vincent stepped back quietly and hoped that he could leave but he was stuck in her presence. Catherine walked towards him, slowly and cautiously. She paused as he backed away from her advancement.

Nervously, she turned off her flashlight "Please," she pleaded. "Stay," her voice was soft and angelic. It was like heaven to him as she spoke the words he'd hoped for so long.

Vincent nodded. He could barely move. He unclenched his jaw and slacked his shoulders as he relaxed but still wasn't able to calm his heart. "I shouldn't be here."

"But you are," she replied and bravely took a few steps towards him.

"Don't come any closer."

Catherine had so many questions. Most importantly where was he all this time? Was he the reason she constantly sat by her window sill and stare out the night? There were nights she couldn't sleep and constantly found herself staring out the window. Sometimes all she saw was an empty rooftop but for some reason never felt alone in her one bedroom apartment. Somehow she felt safe during the restless and long nights and now she understood why. He'd been there all those times she couldn't sleep and would lie awake for hours.

She could no longer just stand there in front of him and stare at him with those golden eyes that was beckoning her. "_Come hither._" She felt them calling her. Each heartbeat was louder and faster than the one before and she couldn't help but let it. Without hesitation she walked closer to him as he remained still. He watched her every step and felt the air around them become enchanting, like a spell brought upon them and breaking a curse that haunted and tortured them since the tragic night in the forest.

Her footsteps were quiet and steady as she made her way to him. He'd only imagined what it would be like to be close to her and never imagined the possibility of the two of them being so close again. He felt as if he'd broken every rule but he couldn't remember any at the moment as she stood inches away from.

Catherine stared up and saw the very same thing she saw before when their eyes first met. The rising of her heart caused his to race faster. His golden eyes stared into hers as he tried so hard to not change in front of her but his fight was futile. He lost control of himself the moment he realized she was on the very same rooftop. All the precautionary steps that he and JT took to keep him invisible in a city of millions quickly disappeared from his mind.

She followed the blue and throbbing veins on his neck as it reached his face. Her mouth opened, not out of fear but what looked for certain like excitement and wonderment. She gazed at him with awe and raised her hands but stopped as he tilted his head in question.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

It was as if he was under her spell and couldn't break free from those jade eyes. His free will was lost as he took a step towards her. Catherine closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. She felt a chill down her spine as she felt his presence penetrating every fiber of her being. He was in every beat of her heart and every breath she took. The very essence of who he was filled her eyes as she opened them and stared at him.

"Beautiful..._magnificent,_" she whispered. He was a magnificent being that only existed in myths and legends. Like a God brought to Earth from an extraordinary Titan and his beloved. She stared in awe as she took her time to look at him from head to toe. His dark jeans didn't do much to hide what he was blessed with. The gray shirt he wore was much too small for his perfectly built body that was barely covering his biceps.

The look in her eyes made it pretty clear but he couldn't believe it. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't deserve her absolute certainty of him and wasn't worthy of what she saw in him.

Catherine's touch was light over his scar but was quickly gone as he stepped back and almost lost his balance when the back of his legs hit the ledge. She stared in disbelief. She was certain he'd felt it too. There was more than just pain and lost between them. She felt the connection the moment she first laid eyes on him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and quickly jumped over the ledge, leaving her alone on the rooftop.

She quickly looked down over the side of the building and found him safe in the alley. She was relieved but now she also had another mission besides finding her mother's murderers. "I will find you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent followed closely behind her as she walked in a quicken pace. After the long week Catherine had she needed a pick me up and decided to go to a bar near her apartment building that was just a couple of blocks away. She'd just finish her first week of training as a police officer and it was much more difficult than she thought it would be. By the third day she was an emotional wreck and since her mother's death she saw another dead body. Her FTO Sergeant Reynolds, a veteran for almost a decade and a close friend of her father's, was a good mentor but even he couldn't prepare her for the emotional toll it can take on a police officer when they lose a victim to a crime. They were called in for a burglary but found more than just a wrecked and disheveled apartment. As they inspected the apartment separately Catherine found a dead body in one of the bedrooms. One of the roommates was shot and killed by the burglar.

It took a while to regain herself and if it wasn't for Sergeant Reynolds, she probably would have broke down and cried. There was also the feeling of ease as she looked out the apartment window from the living room as Sergeant Reynolds briefed the detectives assigned to the case. The thought of the _beast_ being close comforted her and she hoped that he would be on the rooftop again that night to watch over her as he always had been. Catherine felt his presence every night since then but tonight it wasn't enough. She needed to drown her sorrow in more than just the thought of him. She wanted to forget for a little while about how they met and the feeling he gave her every time she thought of him, which was too often. Since the second time they met she couldn't get him off her mind and every night she waited for him up on the rooftop but he never showed. The feeling of his presence was no longer enough. She wanted to see him and feel him again. More than anything she wanted to talk to him about that night and the moment their eyes met. Did he feel the connection as well?

Catherine shoved the wooden door open and walked pass through the large crowd standing in front of the bar. She sat in her usual spot beside the old juke box that was constantly neglected by the owner and customers except for her. It was her favorite thing in the bar and what made all the cheesy lines from drunken guys bearable. For the most part she played song after song as a carousel of guys sat on the empty chair in front of her and tried their best to get her to go home with them but none was ever successful but one, a young neurologist named Evan Marks. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a British accent that made a lot of girls swoon but that wasn't what caught her attention. He opened up the conversation with a corny joke about young melons. _"What did the girl melon say to the boy melon when he proposed? We're too young, we cantaloupe!" _Cheesy as it was it made her laugh and they talked over a couple of beers. They left the bar together and unofficially went on their first date as they walked to Time Square and caught a Broadway show at the last second. Luckily enough, a couple had to sell their ticket as the wife went into labor weeks too early. She enjoyed his company that night and they went on a couple of dates after but life eventually got in the way. She joined the Police Academy and forgot about him, mostly ignored his phone calls and texts until he stopped altogether.

"Hey Cat," the waitress greeted her. "The usual?"

"Hi Abby. Make it a double, please. Long week," Catherine answered.

"Tequila, double and lime. Anything else?"

"Make it two."

"Got it," Abby started to turn around but paused then turned back to Catherine. "By the way, we have new management and he took it upon himself to change the songs on the juke. He's a big fan of that movie Coyote Ugly. He probably wants to turn this bar into something like that. As if I want to wear barely there tops and shorts."

"He?" Catherine asked.

"Yup, the owners spoiled son. Thinks he owns the place or something. Anyways, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Pretzels too! Please," she added before the waitress disappeared in the crowd.

Catherine looked around then quickly turned away from the group of guys staring her way. It was the last thing she needed or wanted at the moment. There was only one guy she wanted to see but he hasn't made his presence known since that night on the rooftop. She placed her attention on the old juke box that usually put a smile on her face when she read the classic songs of old but this time she barely recognized the songs except for what she could recall when she watched the movie Abby mentioned just minutes ago.

"Hand picked the songs myself," a male voice broke her disappointed state.

Catherine turned to him. He actually wasn't bad looking. Very easy on the eyes. "Liked the old songs better actually."

"Well I can put some back if you make it worth my while," he smiled. "I'm Patrick," his voice usually exuded charm but she only heard the cockiness in his words. He had charming blue eyes that women fell for all the time and sandy blond hair with a nice smile.

"I'd rather not," Catherine answered.

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"I actually came here for drinks and music, not to be harassed by the management. The only thing I'll be playing is this juke box. So excuse me," Catherine brushed him aside and continued to read through the list of new songs. There wasn't really anything that fit her mood at the moment.

"Dance with me and I'll put some songs back for you," Patrick whispered in her ear.

Exasperated, Catherine turned her attention back to him. "I thought I made myself clear..." she let out a long breath as she caught a pair of golden eyes staring at her. The look was possessive and primal. It was a look she'd seen before, once in the forest as their eyes connected after he saved her. She knew then that she belonged to him. "It's best you leave me alone," she turned to Patrick.

"If you haven't heard already I run this joint. I'm trying to get to know my customers better and I have my eyes on a pretty one," Patrick placed his hands on her cheek which she quickly pushed away.

"Next time I won't be so nice. Leave now," Catherine said through clenched jaw as she looked for him in the crowd. One second they were standing on opposite sides of the bar and the next he was standing behind Patrick.

"You heard her. Leave now before I make you," his coarse and husky voice sent a chill down her spine causing her to look directly into his gold eyes. _"You're mine," his eyes_ spoke silently.

Catherine simply nodded as she watched him direct Patrick back into the crowd with barely an effort. Vincent turned back to her and looked at her carefully. He watched for a sign of indignation or annoyance but there wasn't any. She looked at him the way she did on the rooftop as he changed in front of her. He saw what he always saw in her eyes. Acceptance and trust.

"You're always saving me and I don't even know your name."

Vincent stepped closer to her and trapped her between him and the juke box. He listened as her heart raced and watched as her eyes dilated. Her breath shortened as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Vincent," his warm breath cascaded down her neck and onto her racing heart.

Catherine could longer deny what she felt for him. With a few words he captivated her. "Let's get out of here Vincent," she whispered softly. Her voice was angelic and sweet as her arousal that rose in the air and filled his veins.

Vincent had to hold on to the juke box in order to keep himself under control. He knew he was in dangerous territory as he gazed into her jade eyes. He tried to calm his racing heart but it only made matters worse for him as she trapped him with a single look. "Catherine," he dragged his sharp nails down the side of the wooden juke box and placed his large hands on her hips. His primal instincts took over and he pulled her closer, dragging her boots on the floor.

Catherine grasped his forearm and breathed out loud, panting against his lips and mouth. He breathed her in, sending him over the edge of an uncontrollable urge. The temptation was to strong for either one to deny. They fell harder as they gazed into each other's eyes. He slowly moved his hands to the small of her back and pressed his body against hers. She gasped for air when she felt the heat of his touch on her bare skin, burning her with his desire for her. He splayed his fingers on her back and pressed their bodies together.

"Catherine," his lips was a hairbreadth away.

Catherine bit her bottom lip and stood on her tiptoes as she anticipated his next move. She wanted to feel more than just his touch and taste his kiss. She wanted all of him.

"Cat," Abby interrupted. "Your drinks."

Catherine looked away first and tried to regain her composure. She straightened her clothes and slipped away from Vincent's strong arms. "Thanks Abby. Let me pay now. I've got to get going soon. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. I saw what that jerk was doing earlier."

"Aren't you going to get fired?"

"Who cares, I'm quitting. Drinks are on the house. And sorry for interrupting," Abby winked before walking away.

Catherine grabbed one of the drinks and quickly gulped down the tequila. She let the alcohol burn her empty stomach and hoped that it would settle down her racing heart.

"You make my heart race as well," Vincent whispered in her ear as he stood behind her this time. "Meet me on our roof top," he whispered and disappeared before she could respond.

"_Our rooftop," _she thought. Catherine quickly downed the second shot and raced out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I didn't forget about Two Weeks Notice...just a bit stuck on it. Lost my muses, sort of speak, on it. No worries, I have every intention of finishing it.**

Vincent gasped for air as he stepped out into the warm summer weather. He quickly walked to a dark alley and hid in the shadows of it. His hands trembled, shaking uncontrollably as he thought about how she felt on his fingertips and how sweet her aroma was. He tried to shake the feeling but the scent of her arousal was strong as she stepped out into the streets. His eyes flashed brighter than he thought possible as he caught her eyes. Her strides were quick and heartbeat fast as she made her way towards him.

"Vincent," the scent of alcohol filled the gap between them.

"Rooftop," he said before disappearing again. He tried to fight the feeling between them but it was too strong for him to overcome. Catherine had made it too far in and consumed any rational thought he had. When his mind formed sane and logical thoughts his lips and body did exactly the opposite. He wanted her and _he _wanted her as well. For the first time he and his other half both wanted and needed the same thing. They wanted Catherine and as scary as the thought was it made the beast in him wake with a desire to hope and to live. His longing for her surpassed a love he once felt for another. It was more than that. He felt it in every fiber of his being, every beat of his untamed heart and every time she was near. Catherine was the reason he got up in the morning and her safety was the only thing he cared about. He cared too much for the girl he saved who quickly grew to a woman who captured more than his attention and eyes. She had a firm grip on his heart that he couldn't control. The damn thing had its own mind and it was completely made up.

Catherine was neither scared or surprise at his actions. She turned around and quickly walked back towards her apartment building. Block after block was a blur as she quickened her pace. The alcohol was making it through her veins and it never felt better. Her reason for wanting to forget the week was gone when she felt his touch on her skin.

There was more than a connection they shared but an overwhelming feeling that neither could describe nor deny. She called to him that night in the forest with her heartbeat and he listened carefully to each one. He saved her that night and she saved him every night since then.

Vincent watched from rooftop to rooftop as he followed her. It was reckless and dumb but he had to make sure that she was safe. Catherine paused. She felt his presence and looked up to see his gold eyes staring down at her.

_"Hurry," _his longing for her was unrestrainable.

She knew just how much he wanted her and it made her want him even more. Everything about him was intriguing and enthralling as if she'd been under a spell, _his_ spell. Every time she thought of him it made her heart skip a beat. She smiled as she never had before and suddenly she realized why. He was all she ever thought about every time she felt lonely and scared. Even at the dead of the night he was her first thought and as she looked out of her apartment window she always felt safe as if no harm would ever come to her. Everywhere she went she felt his presence and the thought of it made her heart swell. He made her his choice and his priority when every one else thought she was crazy for believing in _beasts _and for suddenly changing her career choice. Years of law school went down the drain as she dropped all of her classes and signed up for the Police Academy. She knew deep down it was something she had to do. Solving her mother's murder was now top on her list and there was one person she knew who could help her.

Vincent waited impatiently for her on the rooftop as she climbed up the flight of stairs. He looked across the street to her apartment and realized how lonely it was in the dark. Every night she came to an empty building and not once did her father come visit except for the day she graduated from the Police Academy. He came by with dinner and stayed for a couple of hours before he was called it a night.

"Vincent," she called softly from the roof access door.

His heart raced at the sound of his name from her lips. It beckoned him as her heartbeat did that night they first met. He turned around and met those jade eyes that kept him still yet roused in him the very thing he'd long to hide but with her all he could do was show her the real him, the part of him that understood every part of her.

She walked towards him with confidence that exuded from every inch of her body. There was neither fear or sadness in her eyes as she kept her gaze on him. He wasn't what he thought he was, a monster and a reminder of the saddest day of her life. He was more than that to her. There was something about him that she just couldn't help but want and need.

"Catherine," he whispered her name in a low but husky voice as his golden eyes took all of her in. She was never more beautiful in his eyes as she stood confidently in front of him. "I don't know how much longer I can control it."

"Then don't fight it," she paused and grabbed his right hand, placing it between hers. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm not afraid."

"That's not what I meant," he stepped closer to her and peered down at her through hooded eyes as his lust for her throbbed in his veins and called to the beast. "I want you, Catherine."

Catherine nodded as she held his hand tighter in hers and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. She bit her bottom lip as he leaned down and pressed his cheek on hers.

"You're mine," he said possessively in a deep and feral voice. His gold eyes flashed red then back to gold. _"Understand?"_

"Yes," she breathed out.

"What you do to me is beyond my control," his nose brushed hers as he placed his forehead on hers.

Catherine panted against his lips as his hands crawled up underneath her shirt. He pressed his palm on her back and pushed her body against his.

"Tell me," he said. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you, Vincent."

Catherine let go of his hand and cupped his face. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips on his. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her close as their kiss grew more fervently. She opened her mouth when she felt his fangs brush her lips. The taste of her tongue mixed with the tequila caused him to groan in pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

Short of breath, they both pulled away hesitantly as he held her against him. "Why'd you wait so long?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he answered.

"Let's go to my apartment," she looked up into his eyes.

"I know a fast way to get there," Vincent easily picked her up in his arms and carried her as a husband would over the threshold. "Hold on to me and don't let go."

_"I'll never let go,"_ she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Congrats on Season 4!**

* * *

><p>Catherine held on as Vincent took a few steps back with her in his arms. He paused and stared at the building across from them before attempting the leap, the biggest one of his life and the most important as he held someone close to his heart. For the longest time he only made the jump on his own and never doubted his ability to reach the other side but with her it was different. He never wanted to hurt her or let her fall. If ever, he would be there along side her. He'd be damned if something ever happened to her especially on his watch. Vincent took a deep breath and tried to steady his heart but hers only fueled his as both raced frantically, beyond anything they ever felt before. His eyes changed to the golden color that continually yearned for her as he stared on pass her apartment building and into the warm summer night. More than ever he was aware of his humanity and the beast within him as he listened to her heart.<p>

Vincent turned his attention to her as he felt her warm hands on his cheeks. Her eyes called to him and all he wanted was to drown within her. The moment was too cliché but it still didn't make him look away or let her go. If he had any ounce of strength and control he'd leave her be and let her live the life she deserved but it wasn't in him to do so. He wanted her as a man in love needed the woman of his affection. He felt the longing in his veins pulsing through his untamed heart as she gazed deep down into his soul.

"Vincent," it was nothing more than a whisper. "The night isn't getting any younger."

He held her closer and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Hold on tight, Catherine. It's the first time I've done this..."

"I know that you'll never hurt me."

"I promise," he replied as he let the beast within him emerge from its cage. For once he felt free and the fear he once had for being what he was vanished the moment she accepted him.

Catherine gazed with wonderment as she watched his transformation. "_My beast_," her eyes darkened with a desire that surpassed any human emotion she felt before. Not until now did she know what love truly meant. She had a picture perfect definition after watching her parents for years. Her father romanced her mother until the day she died. From flowers to jewelry on birthdays and every holidays, to surprise weekend gateways and family vacations where he enjoyed every minute spent with his favorite girls. Their love was the epitome of every fairy tale she was read as a child and she believed with all of her heart that she would find her _prince_ someday, but little did she know that he was no ordinary hero.

Catherine reached out her hands and gently cupped his roughened cheeks. She studied his face with her fingertips and softly traced the long scar on his cheek that marred half of his face as her other hand brushed up the nape of his neck and guided him down to her lips. His kiss, the searing passion it held, the once in a lifetime moment her mother always talked about coursed through her veins. Her pulse quickened and her eyes dilated as she stared into his piercing golden iris that kept flashing with emotions unspoken between them.

"_No one else can have you,_" she read the intensity in them and understood how he felt. She didn't want anyone else but the man before her. Whether he was _beast _or man it didn't matter to her. Their connection was real and hopefully unbreakable. "Catherine," he whispered her name and covered her lips once more, claiming her as his mate and his lover.

This time it was much different. She moaned when she felt his lips on hers and he groaned in pleasure when she kissed him back without hesitation. He succumbed to her touch, the feeling of being wanted as she kissed him with much more fire and passion than their first kiss. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and it only made him crave her more. He wanted more than her touch and her kisses. Everything in him wanted the kind of _love _that was more than indescribable and undeniable. He, the beast and the man, _they, _wanted the the kind of love that was unconditional and eternal.

The kiss was much longer than their first. Neither one wanted to let go and pull away from the other as the kiss grew more heated and intense. The feeling was mutual and it left the other wanting more.

Catherine had a way with him that no one ever had and it only aroused the _beast._ He tasted the passion in her kiss and felt the desire of her body. His hands tightened around her thigh and hip as she returned the same feeling of want and need, holding her closer to him. The longing and yearning he felt melted at the touch of her hands and the taste of her kiss.

Catherine pulled away first, hesitantly and looked into his eyes the way only a woman in love would. "_Mine_," she told him the way he claimed her earlier. "Let's go to my apartment," she whispered, softly, against his lips.

His eyes flashed with lust and he grinned as a man would when he first lay eyes on the woman of his dreams. He nodded in response and ran as fast as he could then pushed off the ledge, leaping to the rooftop of her apartment building that was more than a few yards away. Catherine watched in awe as she looked up at the sky above her. It was the most amazing seconds of her life that she wished lasted longer. For a moment she was free from all emotions but one. All that mattered was that she was with the one person she was always meant for and she knew it deep in her heart and down to her soul. It was more than just a gut feeling and knew that he felt the same way too.

He landed with a loud sound, a grunt and sigh of worry, but he didn't show any doubt on his altered face as he quickly searched the rooftop. To his relief there was no one in sight. His eyes finally stopped and met hers. The look on his face was more than just content. It was happiness far beyond anything he ever imagined. She was the missing part of his life that he longed to have since the experiments on a special unit of soldiers that he was a part of.

He set her down on the floor of the rooftop but held her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and wishing it was no dream just like the past few months when he woke up to an empty bed in the middle of a cold winter night. Catherine remained still in his arms as she watched him in complete awe. He was a magnificent being, one she thought would scare her but he never did. Instead she was intrigued by his existence and as of late completely enraptured by his _beauty_. The _beast_ had more than just a hold on her. He captured her heart the moment he saved her and he was bound to her no matter how hard he fought it.

"_What you do to me...I can't help but want you and need you..._"

They knew. They felt it with each breath they took, surging through their veins with each beat of their hearts.

"_Need you._"

Their bodies called to the other with intense desire. The lust between them was undeniable and too strong to deny and conceal from each other.

He held her close against his hardened body and pressed his palm on the small of her back. With a simple touch her body burned with an uncontrollable urge and desire. Her arousal was stronger than ever and he smelled her scent that was as heated as her lips when she kissed him. He lost himself and any logical reasoning as she captured his lips and let him taste that sweet kiss of hers as their tongues collided over and over.

He pulled away first, releasing her from his primal need to have her. His lack of control shown in his ever glowing eyes as it flashed brighter than the moon above them.

"_Want you._"

"Now," they panted as if it was their last breath.

He picked her up again in his arms without warning and raced down the stairs with blurred vision and only one thing on his mind. He'd be damned if he didn't have her tonight and he was sure she felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent set Catherine down in front of her apartment door and remained still behind her as she tried to maintain some composure but found it too difficult as she felt every long inch of his body pressed against her back. She let out a sigh as he placed his hands on her waist and secured her in his arms. Leaning back against him she let herself fall further in his embrace.

"I don't ever remember feeling like this," she whispered softly into his ear as she slipped her hands over his. Vincent was quickly making it further than any guy has ever made it into her heart. She shook her head at the thought but knew it was futile. She knew that he meant so much more to her than anyone she met before and in such a small period of time but it didn't matter. They were connected in so many ways and it was impossible to deny now. The thought of it was making her heart beat faster and want more than she ever felt before. "Vincent," she whispered and slowly turned her head to look at his profile. Her face had the look of young innocence as she looked up at her _beast_. She took a long pause and gazed at him as he slowly turned back to the man that wanted her as much as she wanted him. Even now, as he stood before her as the man she only thought existed in ones imagination. Their chemistry was undeniable and the force they felt that pulled them together was too strong to resist.

"Catherine," he said in a husky tone as he placed his hand over her heart. "I understand the feeling," he breathed out loud and closed his eyes. His control was short lived and her presence was intoxicating. He was damned to be her _beast_, always, as he was losing grip on the control he had when it came to her. He tightened his grip on her waist as he dragged his lips down her neck. The gentleness of his kiss was gone and the possessive side quickly took over. He grazed her soft skin with his fangs and sucked just above her collar bone.

Catherine obliged as she leaned her head back, exposing her neck to his kisses. She reached behind her and pulled his head down, hoping to feel more of his lips. He quickly took the hint and moved his lips, placing kisses all over neck. She took a deep breath and leaned back against him, pressing the curves of her firm bottom on his growing lust for her. She moaned and bit her bottom lip to silence herself as she felt his hardened bulge enticing her. If his hands were evidence at how large he was she couldn't help but want him more and soon. She succumbed to her hormones and reached down behind her. He felt much bigger as she stroked him through his jeans. His breathing became ragged as he sensed and smelled her arousal that quickly made it through his veins and deep within him. Her aroma caused him to thrust his hips as he held her in place and it took every ounce of strength they both had not to take each other there and then.

"You're making a beast out of me," was all he could muster before losing himself to something else entirely. His primal need kicked in and there was no stopping him. "Open the door before I break it down," he said with a feral voice that hinted he was no longer the man she saw seconds ago. The change was quick and he made no apologies as he kissed her neck and gently nipped her soft skin with his fangs.

"_Break it down," _she thought. It was too difficult to act upon his request when his hands moved to where she needed them most, between her thighs, as he claimed her as his mate and lover.

"The door," he commanded as he undid the zipper of her jeans without a care that they were still in the hallway.

Catherine quickly obeyed and searched for her keys in her pockets, which was difficult as his fingers snapped the button of her jeans. Her hand shook as she tried placing the key in the lock but the small task was further complicated when she felt his fingers over the small fabric of her thong, as if to take ownership of her body.

"_Mine,_" his eyes told her and there was no mistaking it. She belonged to him and he to her. There would be no other for the rest of their living days and she felt it in every fiber of her being.

"I'm yours," she answered the unspoken declaration as she managed to find her voice and finally got the key in place. She opened the door to her apartment and to their new beginning.

He groaned with displeasure as she took longer than he was willing to wait. If it were up to him they would be entangled in each other and lost in the moment. He nipped on the base of her neck as they walked into the entry way of her dark apartment but he didn't need any light as he already knew how it looked like from the countless nights he spent across the building watching over her. He shifted his attention away from her for a second and stared out at the spot he usually stood. His view was clear from where they stood and there was plenty of space in the living room to look out of the window.

"You've always known."

Catherine turned her attention to where he was looking and nodded her head. "I've always felt your presence. Maybe it's the reason why I always sat by the window every night. I always felt safe here just like the night you saved me in the forest. I trusted my instincts then and I trust my instincts about you."

"What does your instincts say about me?" his voice was deep and grave unlike anything she heard. It wasn't possessive or monstrous as his face shown but masculine and more human than possible.

"That you would never hurt me."

"I promise," he whispered in her ear. "I swear on my life that I will never let anything happen to you," he promised. He'd waited years to find someone who could see him for who he was and accept everything about him.

Catherine knew then that there was no one else in the world that would ever make her feel the way he did. It wasn't just words and meaningless promises. She knew that he truly meant it. They were in this together no matter where their future took them. He'd go through hell first before he let her go and she the same.

"Vincent," she turned her head to catch a glimpse of his profile. She stared intently at the his golden eyes that were as familiar as if they've met years before. In the short time since their lives collided she managed to pierce through the walls he built to protect others from _himself_. "I feel the same way. I would never let anything happen to you."

He held her tighter and captured her lips in a heated kiss. It was passionate as he tasted her moans escaping her lips and unrestrained as he let his hands roam her body. Through the thin fabric of her thong he felt just how much her body wanted his. Catherine leaned back against him as he slipped the tip of his fingers inside of her and remained still within her.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear.

"Vincent," she moaned as she thrust her hips forward, hoping to feel more of his long and thick fingers but was displeased as he pulled away.

Catherine quickly turned in his arms and the look of lust was clearly written all over her face. She slammed him against the door causing it to close behind them. He grinned at her as he locked the door and they both knew that there was no turning back, not now and not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Drunk writing.**

**Adult content.**

* * *

><p>Their obvious attraction was deeper than the eye could see. It seeped through their skin and flowed through their veins. Their racing hearts hid nothing as they stood in front of each other.<p>

Catherine wasn't amused by his smirk and those damn golden eyes of his could only hold for so long. _Lies,_ she thought. The man was everything she wanted. He was a fine specimen in every way and had a hero complex that goes without saying, who captured her heart the moment he saved her life. He was a good man which every woman looked for with a dark side without the bad boy attitude that was every woman's wild fantasy. Vincent had it all and she fell for him the way every woman shouldn't fall for a guy, hard and quick without hesitation. She breathed out loud and thought about nothing else but how much she wanted him.

Catherine was everything he ever wanted in a woman. Though young, Catherine was wise beyond her years and she had a good balance of vulnerability and strength. She would cry at night every now and then about her mother's murder that happened in front of her eyes but it didn't deter her from finding the killers. It worried him yet attracted him to her. She never stopped living her life out of fear but let it fuel her through the months after the fatal event and not once did she give up or say she'd had it. He loved that about her and try as he might, he fell for the one person he swore to always protect even if it meant staying away but her eyes called to him and the only thing he wanted to do was drown within them.

"Catherine," he spoke first and broke the silence between them. His smile broke and turned serious. "I love you," he simply said. The proclamation wasn't to claim her as his mate but a simple truth he felt for so long after watching over her for months. Day and night he watched her as he waited for the true monsters to appear from the shadows but none came. Eventually he watched over her just to see her even if she wasn't sure of his existence. Then one night he saw something that shattered his heart. She started to date a doctor and even though it didn't work out between them he still felt jealous and betrayed by her callous actions of finding someone else when he was there every night making sure she would wake up to see another morning.

Her heart started to beat faster. It was the first time she heard the words since her mother's murder. Her father neglected to say it and he was the only family she had left but she never heard it from him since. He wasn't the type of man to show his weakness during his most vulnerable moment. His wife meant everything to him and his world shattered the second he received the phone call about Vanessa's murder.

Catherine didn't dare say anything but let her actions speak for her. There wasn't enough words that could describe how she felt at the moment as she pressed her body on his and felt the rapid beat of his heart. She knew then how true his words were and how real he was. He wasn't just something her mind made up during the most frightening moment of her life as those men chased after her. Vincent didn't just mysteriously show up to save her. He was there for a reason and every one of them pointed to her true feelings for him. They'd both cross a line that neither could go back to.

Vincent's head made a thump as it hit the wooden door behind them when she kissed him with purpose and without hesitation as her hands greedily roamed his body and felt every inch of his tense and hardened muscles as he tried to regain control but failed. It didn't take long for him to react as he wrapped his arms down around her waist and kissed her with the same passion and intensity. Her mouth opened to his and their tongues collided like waves in a storm and tasted the other.

Catherine didn't waste time when she removed his shirt and dumped it on the floor. Her aggressiveness turned him on and only fueled the lust he felt for her. She stared at him with a lustful stare that only a lover would understand. It wasn't just a primal need she felt. The desire was more than physical as she stared up into his bright and golden eyes.

"I love you," he said once more.

Catherine stood on her tiptoes and crushed her lips to his, sealing the words she felt deep within her heart. She'd been stripped down to her vulnerability and it took everything in her not to give in to her emotions but he knew as soon as he said the words that she felt them too. Vincent pulled back and paused to gaze at her. Her trembling lips stumbled to keep the words inside of her and her eyes gave in as a tear rolled down her cheek. There was no need for words. He heard it in the beating of her racing heart and how she couldn't control it. He wiped the lonesome tear with the callous pad of his thumb then kissed her cheek. He placed his forehead on hers as he cupped her cheeks. His nose brushed hers as he made his way to her lips and kissed her as she had before. Kiss, nip, lick, bite as they both aggressively let their desires take over them.

Catherine pulled away first and brushed her hair off her face as she panted and tried to catch her breath. He smirked at her as he caught her open jeans that revealed the small shape of her red thong. His golden eyes flashed in hers and she knew that he was in control but she wasn't willing to just give it to him so easily. She gave him the same mischievous smile and kissed the base of his neck, softly teasing him. She lowered her lips to his chest and dragged her fingernails along, leaving her mark on him and making her own proclamation. He was hers and she wanted him to remember it every time he removed his shirt. She wanted him to think of her and this night as he looked down at his chest and saw her _claw _mark on his skin.

Her hands followed her eyes as she traced each blue vein that coursed through his naked torso. Each pulse made his lust for her surge through his veins and each second made it difficult not to take her in his arms and shred her clothing to pieces. Her scent was driving him wild as she got lower to his abdomen. Her soft fingertips traced his happy trail until it disappeared into his jeans.

"You're so..." she looked up at his eyes as she kept her fingers on a scar above his left hip.

_"I'll have my way with you sooner or later,_" she saw the heat in his eyes and knew she'd pay for her teasing later.

She smiled innocently before kissing his scar as her nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. She eased his clothing down his legs and he kicked off his worn out boots he wore daily along with his boxer briefs and jeans as her own lust for him quickly made its way down to where she needed his touch and _him _the most. It took everything in him not to pick her up, slam her against the door and have his way with her. The mischievous smile returned when her right hand disappeared from his view as she lapped up the evidence of his desire for her. He threw his head back in pleasure causing the door to rumble behind him as she took more of him in her mouth, making him groan as the beast that he truly was.

Catherine stopped when he was about to reach his peak and those golden eyes of his flared to red in an instant. The control he had quickly disappeared. He pulled her up to a standing position and slammed her against the door. His stare was indescribable and the feeling it gave made her weak to her knees. Her resolved quickly diminished and she finally gave into her emotions.

"I love you," she whispered for him but he didn't need to hear the words. He'd always known. The moment their eyes met in that forest they both knew how they felt.

He took her fingers and sucked it into his mouth, tasting her as she had done him just minutes ago. "_Sweet,_" but there was no sweetness in his eyes and his voice. The longing and yearning he felt melted at the touch of her hands as she began to stroke his growing need for her and at the taste of her kiss as their tongues collided. She pushed him to the edge and got what she wanted. Her _beast._ He quickly tore her top and snapped her bra with a quick slash of his sharp fingertip. He was careful with her jeans and thong as he lowered them and tossed them across the room but his lips didn't give her any mercy as he assaulted her soft, luscious legs with kisses and nipped her inner thigh with his fangs as he went back up her legs.

Catherine raised her leg and placed it on his shoulder as he kissed her in places no man has before and making her moan as he entered her with his tongue and fingers. He took his time pleasuring her and giving her what she needed. It had been too long since anyone made her feel the way he did. He kissed her stomach and slowly made his way up her breasts which he couldn't resist. He took his time with each one as he teased, sucked, tugged and kissed until each peaks hardened with his hands and mouth. He made her completely helpless and vulnerable to his touch and it made him crave her more.

**BATB**

They stood in front of each other naked and exposed down to their souls. He finally had a reason and the will to continue living and he was the reason she woke up every morning with the will to solve her mother's murder. She knew it was no random crime as people said. She found comfort in him at her darkest hour and felt completely safe whenever he was around.

Catherine moved first. Her shaky hands reached up for his face and gently cupped his roughened cheeks. Her soft caress, as she traced the long scar that marred his face drew him in closer. He placed his hands on hers and raised it above her head, stilling her against him.

For a moment, he paused to revel at her beauty. "_My beauty_," his eyes flashed as he stared at her. He placed his lips on hers and savored her taste as she kissed him back. "Turn around," he exhaled against her lips and looked deep into her strong and confident jade eyes. The _beast_ wanted his _beauty_ his own way. "_Now_," his eyes commanded.

Her own eyes darkened with pure lust as she stared up at her _beast._ She wanted him and needed to feel him on her skin. She stared down and licked her lips at the sight of him.

"Now Catherine," he growled between fangs as he placed his hands on her hips and forced her to face the door. "I don't like to repeat myself," he whispered her in her ear. "Understand?"

Catherine simply nodded in answer as she felt the head of his erection inside of her. "I understand," she answered as she pushed her hips back and moaned as she felt him deep inside of her. She placed her hands on the door and arched her back as she felt every long inch inside of her. "Oh fuck..." she screamed as he began to thrust his hips.

He tightened his grip on her hips as he rammed his against hers. His actions were true to himself and his beastly half as he thrust his hips, stroking her slick and tight walls as she pushed her hips against him, meeting his every thrust. He smiled against her neck as he buried himself deep within her and held his position.

"Vincent...please..." she begged. She tried pushing back but he held her hips in place.

"Don't you dare tease me again," he used his right hand to force her to look at him while he held her hips in place with the other.

"I promise," she said through gritted teeth. "Now please..." she pleaded.

"I'll give you what you want because it's what I need...to feel you reach your climax..." he whispered against her lips as he started to thrust his hips again. "While I move inside of you."

"Yes please," she moaned as she pushed her hips towards his while he continued to ground his hips and help her reach her climax.

He stirred in her something she didn't know existed as she moved with him, meeting every thrust and stroke as she let his hands and lips wander all over her naked body. His callous fingers teased the pebbled peaks of her breasts while his other hand pleasured her sensitive nub as he kissed her neck and shoulder. He started to thrust his hips faster as he felt her walls tighten around him. Her body clenched and tensed as he teased and pleased every pleasure points in her body.

"Fuck, I'm coming..." she grabbed the doorknob as he continued to thrust his hips and keep his promise of moving inside of her as she reached her peak. Her body trembled as her orgasm took over her and all she could do was take everything he was giving her. She reached behind her and tried pushing him off but he only smirked and kissed her neck.

**BATB**

His thrusting eventually seized but her body was still reeling fom the aftershock of her orgasms. He slowly pulled out and turned her to face him, the beast he truly was, underneath the guise of a man who couldn't live a normal life. He knew then that his life hung on a balance and it was in her hands to see who she pleased. The man he use to be or the beast he could no longer hide.

"Months, Catherine. I waited months for you. Don't ever make me wait again. I hate waiting."

"I won't. I promise."

He pinned her against the door and pressed their naked bodies together. He lowered his hands down her curves and gave her firm bottom a gentle squeeze before picking her up off the floor. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he lowered her and filled her once again.

Her eyes spoke volume as his reflected in hers. His golden iris glowed in the dark room as the two continued to drown in each other. Thrust after thrust brought them deeper into each other as they continued their romance in the darkness of her living room where they both felt safe just as they did in the dark forest when their eyes met from afar. They knew then that their connection was real and unbreakable.

Their bodies connected once more when they both reached a pinnacle bliss as they both let go and gave into each other. He held her in his arms and kissed her lips. Her body trembled against his as her orgasm continued to pulse through her veins.

"Bed," was all she could muster after their second round of _intimacy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is slightly a/u. Catherine will be the only child and Vincent/beast background will differ from the show.**

**Also, I haven't forgotten about my other fic "Two Weeks Notice", just haven't had much luck/muse for the story. And my schedule doesn't exactly leave me much time for sitting and thinking of a story line since I do still work an exhausting 6 day a week work schedule.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Adult content.**

* * *

><p>Pinned between the door and his body, Catherine didn't need much help staying upright but was still too weak to stand on her own. Supported by him she loosened her legs around his waist as she encircled her arms around his neck and held on as he remained still within her. He stared intently at her and waited for her. He was under her control and he was damned to be forever her <em>beast.<em>

Her panting took over the noise of the room as she tried to catch her breath and thought about what just past between them. Words couldn't describe the emotion behind her eyes as she watched the glow of his. Every part of him wanted her as much as she wanted him but he wanted more than just to make love to her and claim her. He clenched his fists at her hips, holding her tightly as each pulse of her orgasm held him in place within her wet and tight walls.

Catherine dragged her nails on his back as he made slow movements with his hips. She wanted more of him in every which way. And to her there was no man or beast but both and she loved them equally as one soul. "Bed," she repeated before kissing his lips. Her craving for him was arising once again.

He reacted immediately and pulled her tighter against him as he began to move inside of her again. His thrust was slow and gentle as her kiss. She tasted the sweetness of his mouth and felt his soft lips on hers as he continued to fill her over and over. Their movements wasn't rushed or _beastly_ as before and felt so much more intimate as they gazed into each others eye. Something about the moment pulled them closer and just when they thought they'd reach their peaks, "_I love you._" The words simply slipped out of their mouths as their bodies reached a pinnacle high.

He kept the pace as he began to feel the change within him. His brown eyes spoke volumes as it met her jade eyes. He paused his movements and placed his forehead on hers. "Catherine," he panted as she held his gaze. Their heartbeats quickened and he felt each one against his chest as if calling the beast within him. He held her firmly against his body and kissed her lips.

"Vincent," she whispered against his lips and placed her hand over his rapid beating heart. "I love you."

It was the only affirmation he needed. He kissed her once more and continued his thrusting, slowly moving inside of her wet and tight walls as she reacted to him. He showered her neck and shoulders with kisses as he rocked his hips back and forth, stroking the fire within their racing hearts.

She'd never felt the intense emotions of their lovemaking and each second was taking her to a blissful state she never thought existed. It was the look in his eyes as he gazed into hers. "Faster," she moaned as she raked his back with her long nails. The slow and gentle pace quickened as he indulged and satisfied her needs until she came undone in his arms.

Vincent held her by the cups of her firm bottom and walked towards her bedroom. Catherine moaned with each step that took her to ecstasy. He watched her in awe as her body continued to react to his. Her orgasm continued to fuel the beast within him and try as he might he couldn't help but want more.

The look in his eyes intensified as he quickly set her down on the bed, pinning her against the soft mattress. He held both of her hands above their heads as he thrust his hips and filled her again and again, satisfying both of their cravings and need. Their desire intensified with a single look when their eyes met in the lustful haze they were transfixed in. She met his pace and moved with him as they both thrust and rocked their hips, both craving the primal desire that overtook them.

Catherine arched her back and begged for more, wanting to feel every inch of him inside of her as he lowered his mouth and kissed her pebbled nipples, teasing and sucking them to his desire as she slowly came undone beneath him. She grabbed his head and kissed his lips in urgency as she felt another orgasm rushing through her veins and to every ends and tips of her body. He filled every void in her body that no man was able to fulfill as she gave in once more. She crossed her legs behind him and locked him in place.

Vincent took pleasure in the control he had of her as he watched with abated breath each tremor of her body as her orgasms took over her. She smiled at him through haze of passion, desire and lust as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Her body trembled with excitement and ecstasy as he filled her once more and remained inside of her as their climax took them to a blissful state.

He soon collapsed beside her with a _pinch me, I must be dreaming _look on his face as he looked at her. He quickly looked between them and the remnants of their lovemaking was clearly written over their sweat covered bodies. From scratches, to teeth marks and hickeys placed everywhere on their torsos. He placed his arm around her naked waist as he turned to her. Her eyes fluttered, open, close, as she looked at him. She tried her best to fight off sleep but work and their latter actions caught up to her as she smiled wearily at him.

"Get some sleep, Catherine. We'll talk tomorrow," he brushed aside her hair away from her face and kissed her lips. "Goodnight, love."

**BATB**

Catherine woke up with sore muscles she didn't know existed. She stretched her body and soon realized she was naked as the day she was born. Her heart raced when last night's event flashed through her mind. She smiled at the sleeping man beside her who had the sweetest and innocent face. She squeezed her thighs together and moaned at the excitement coursing through her veins.

Vincent stirred in his sleep and turned away from the morning sun entering her bedroom window. She blushed at the sight of his muscular back filled with her many scratches as he took her body to places she's never reached before. She lightly traced each one and kissed them softly then giggled to herself when he didn't wake at her actions. For someone who had heightened senses he sure was a deep sleeper.

**BATB**

Vincent woke to an empty bed and found himself in an unfamiliar room until her scent filled his nose and his eyes started to change colors. Images of last night flashed through his mind as he remembered her touch, her kiss, her taste and how it felt to be inside of her. He groaned in displeasure when he realized how much he wanted her again and that small amount of control he had last night was nowhere to be found.

He rushed out of the bedroom and saw her sitting on the couch quietly sipping on a hot cup coffee while looking through some manila folders. "Morning."

Catherine looked up from her files and quickly blushed at the sight of him. The evidence of how much he wanted her was prominent as he made his way towards her. "_Good morning,_" her eyes followed him until he reached her and by then he was no longer the man she woke up next to.

She stood up in front of him and stared at him from head to toe. Everything about him was perfect and her heart raced at the thought of what transpired last night in the very same room. "_I want you,_" she read in his eyes but she had her own agenda this morning.

"I'm not waiting again," he growled between fangs as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Her resolve quickly diminished and soon found herself on top of him as he sat where she was sitting just seconds ago. He removed her top and was too impatient to remove her gray shorts and thong which he ripped to shreds instead. He lifted her as he held her waist and thrust his hips up. Once again he was inside of her and his body rumbled with pleasure as she started to move up and down his length, fulfilling a lustful desire. Catherine placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage as he held her, controlling her pace as they rocked their hips with each other and continuing from last night's event that took their bodies beyond ecstasy.

Catherine leaned down and placed her lips on his, kissing him hungrily as his fingers greedily traced every curves of her body and touching every inch of her soft skin. His touch soon became heated as he lowered his lips to her neck and nipped her soft skin with his fangs. His thrust started to become more aggressive as he rammed his hips against hers, filling her deeper and giving her everything he could.

**BATB**

Catherine smiled like a schoolgirl in love for the first time as she looked at the man lying beside her on the only couch she owned that was a gift from her parents when she moved out of home after high school graduation. Vincent smiled the same way as he wrapped his arm around her naked waist and trapped her between his body and the back of the couch but in an instant his smile disappeared and his face took on a more serious tone.

"What?"

"This all seems too good to be true."

"Says the man," she paused and ran her finger along his scar. "How do I even put this into words?"

"Catherine, what I am..."

"Makes this all worth it," she finished for him. "I didn't go into this foolishly like a lovesick teenager. I love you, Vincent. From the moment you saved me, you're all I've been able to think about."

Vincent nodded his head in understanding. Since he started watching over her all she talked about was about that night in the forest and the _beast _who saved her. It was a monster some said because of the way he brutally slaughtered those men, slicing them until they were dead but he was more than that and she felt it with all of her heart.

"I'm no good for you."

"What happened to _your mine_?" she mimicked the deep and sultry voice which often made her weak in the knees.

He shook his head. He knew better but it didn't keep him away from her. "There's things about myself that I can't control and as much as I should let you go...I can't. I've tried."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Everything from now on will be complicated. Your life, your father's and everyone around you...nothing will ever be the same. Do you understand that?"

"From the moment we met," she answered. "Vincent, there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind about this...about _us_. This is my choice to be with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of but I wouldn't have any other way," he confessed. "From here on out you can't trust anyone. And as much as you want to tell someone about any of this...your mother's murder, about me and anything you remember from that night...you can't trust anyone but me."

Catherine nodded. "I understand. So will you will help me find the man who had my mother killed?"

"Only if you promise one thing."

"What's that?"

"You have to do as I say, even if it means staying away."

Catherine bit her bottom lips as she pondered it. "What if you're in danger?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," she answered aggressively.

"These men are dangerous. I've seen what they can do and they don't care for innocent lives that get in the way as long as they get their jobs done."

"If I don't agree to your terms?"

"You won't ever see me again. This is the last time we'll ever be together."

"That's a lie!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Catherine," he said sternly. "This isn't up for negotiation," his eyes changed to the golden color as he stared at her.

She pouted like a child. "Fine," she said with an attitude to match the look on her face. It was clear she didn't like any of it. "I promise."

"You promise to do what?"

"I'll walk away if it gets too dangerous for either one of us."

"You'll forget about me?"

"If you want me to," she replied sadly.

"I need you to. Forget that I existed...that I was ever part of your life. You have to forget about _us_."

She nodded, hesitantly. "You won't leave unless it's necessary?" she asked with regret.

"Only if it's necessary," he answered.

"You'll forget about me?"

"I can never forget about you," he answered truthfully.

"If I can't keep my promise to walk away?"

"I think you know the answer to this."

"I won't stop looking for you," she replied.

"I know."

"Why leave when we both know we'd rather be together and fight through it?"

"I can't bear to see you die as well. I've seen what these people are capable of. They killed everyone in my unit and they almost got me but I was fortunate to escape them...with help, of course."

"My mother."

Vincent nodded.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Your mother was one of the good ones. She only wanted to help. That's all that mattered. And that's how you should remember her."

"I didn't even know she was in Afghanistan until after she passed away. Everything about her is in that folder," she looked over his shoulder and towards the coffee table with the manila folder on top.

"Not everything," he answered as he placed his large hand over her heart. "She's in here too. Don't ever forget it," he whispered then kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That concludes the "love" story of the fic. I will leave the rest up to you. Let me know if you want me to continue or not continue. If not this will be the end of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Vincent had to reach down to his soul and find his own worth but couldn't. He'd lost himself in the war and couldn't find the hope he needed. Until one night after a few months back from Afghanistan, he ran into one of the doctors that was part of the classified mission he was chosen for. The experiment on his body took it's toll on him and he pushed away his fiancée, who stood by him through his father's death when he was a teenager to his older brothers death, in fear that he would hurt her or worst kill her in the heat of the moment. He eventually broke off their engagement._

_He stared at the crater where the World Trade Center use to stand. It was dark and dreary as the night. The hollow was the perfect picture of sadness and emptiness. He looked on hopelessly at the lot filled with construction tools and equipment. It would just be a bandage on a large wound that will never heal. Not a day went by that he didn't think of the brothers he lost on the day of September 11 and since then he hadn't made good decision about his life. His mother was disheartened with his decision to join the military but she supported her son. By the time he came back from his first tour he wasn't the same son she raised and things escalated when she passed away. Vincent wiped the lonesome tear and turned away from the site that broke America's heart but united them through strength in adversary._

_He'd been in too much of a hurry and didn't notice the soft footsteps approaching him. It wasn't until their bodies collided and the smaller woman was almost knocked to the ground. He readily caught her with quick reflex . Vanessa stood still and in shock as she saw him. _

_"Corporal Keller," she barely whispered and dropped the brown paper bag that had her leftover dinner in._

_"Dr. Chandler, I didn't mean to startle you. And please it's Vincent."_

_"Oh my...thank god you're alive," Vanessa quickly took the last steps towards him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Her small frame of 5 feet and 4 inches was overshadowed by his 6 feet frame as he returned the compassionate gesture._

_A few seconds later Vincent stepped back and let go of the doctor. He looked down at her and noticed the dark bags around her eyes. "I assume you heard about all the deaths of the men in my unit."_

_"I've been trying to follow everyone but I keep running into dead ends. Literally. I wouldn't trust anyone," she warned him. "I've got to get back to the hospital. Let's meet again tomorrow night, same time."_

Vincent closed the folder and placed it back down on top of the bedside drawer. He turned the lamp off and looked back at a sleeping and naked Catherine. He smiled at the beautiful soul who saw past the monster and accepted him for what he was, a man redeeming himself. She remained patient with him as he went back and forth with his decision about them and her safety, constantly disappearing from her life for days without a word only to come back with the same look in his eyes, a need for her that surpassed primal but love and longing. He never apologized for his choice because she knew how difficult it was to stay away when they both wanted the same thing, to be together and solve her mother's murder. It was after all, the very same man responsible for killing his unit.

He watched her sleep as the first light of dawn shown through the small cracks of her bedroom window blinds. He followed the curves of her body with his eyes and the light touch of his fingertips. He withdrew a breath when he reached the vee of her legs and paused. Her aroma stimulated something within him and altered his brown eyes to a shade of gold. He pondered it for a moment and try as he might there was no such thing as control when it came to her and the beast.

"Love," he whispered in her ear.

"Hhhmmm," she replied groggily.

He kissed her lips softly and whispered, "I love you."

Catherine stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't need another second to realize what was going on but as much as she loved him she was too exhausted from work and last night's events that took place on her kitchen table then couch and finally her bed. "Not now," she mumbled and turned away from him as the sunlight invaded her room and interrupted her much needed sleep. "I love you, too," she said before falling back to sleep.

Vincent smirked and laid down on his side of the bed. Catherine was truly his better half and the perfect mate he didn't know he was searching for until he met her. He closed his eyes and hoped that he could fall asleep when all he could think about was the feeling while he was deep inside of her.

**BATB**

Catherine woke to an empty bed and half of her body sore. She stretched her weary body and sighed at the feeling, which was short of moaning. It felt good to wake up late in the morning and not have to worry about rushing for work and wondering if she would see the one person she clearly needed in her life but it wasn't enough anymore. She needed more certainty that he wanted the same things she did and she was growing tired of quickly giving into him every time he showed up on her rooftop.

"Love, breakfast is ready," Vincent yelled from the kitchen. "And you're out of coffee."

Catherine climbed out of bed and walked out naked. She learned from her past experiences that with Vincent around none of her clothes was going to make it in one piece. "Morning," she greeted him as she picked up his black shirt from the kitchen table and put it on.

"Now what am I suppose to wear?"

Catherine studied his perfectly sculpted body, from his chest and muscular arms to his toned legs, that was ruined by the black boxer briefs he wore that hid her favorite part of his body. "You're actually wearing too much but that's just my opinion," she winked and walked pass him towards the two plate of eggs and pancakes by the stove. "Now what good are you if you can't even fetch me a hot cup of coffee," she said before taking her plate and walking to the kitchen table that was now clean from their late night escapade as they proclaimed their love and need in a physical and primal way.

"Woman, it's too early for your sass. Eat. Relax. Enjoy your day off," he replied as he sat opposite from her.

"So you have been watching me the past few days," she said angrily as she sliced the pancakes on her plate.

"You know I was. I always have been."

"Hard to tell these days," she replied without skipping a beat.

"What the hell do you want from me?" his eyes flashed gold but this time it was different. The emotion behind it was different. The yearning he felt was gone as it turned red.

"For you to make up your mind. To stop this bullshit. I hate waiting for you and not knowing when you'll show up and not knowing if you're alive. Do you realize how difficult that is, not knowing?" her hands shook as she wiped her tears.

"Catherine," he said softly as he walked to her and knelt down in front of her. "Sorry love," he placed his head on her lap as he held her shaking hands in his.

"Vincent, I love you and as much as I want to be with you..."

His head shot up quicker than a deer caught in headlights. His golden eyes held the same sadness the day he lost his two older brothers as he stared into hers. "Don't. Don't you dare say it. I can't lose you, too."

"I have to meet Dad for lunch then I'm dropping him off to the airport," she paused and sighed. "He asked me to move to Washington D.C. with him and I'm thinking about it. If you're here when I get back then we'll talk about everything and if not, I guess I know where you stand," she quickly got up and headed straight to her bedroom. Slamming the door, she made her point clear that she was no longer putting up with his ways and just wait for him whenever he felt like showing up in her life.

Vincent hung his head low as he stood in front of her bedroom door. He never meant to hurt her and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but there was so much she didn't know about his life and what happened back in Afghanistan. He was a whole different person and much more of a beast than she ever saw. He lost count of the lives he killed and the missions he participated in as a soldier under oath. His road to redemption was a battle he never thought possible and now it looked darker than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes, as always I am drinking. Seems to be a good muse for me.**

Vincent paced back and forth beside his messy bed. The blanket was thrown off to the side and the three pillows were clawed until the cotton was showing and dispersed everywhere. He destroyed his only place of solace when he couldn't control the anger and the thought of Catherine leaving him. She was the reason why he wanted to change and be normal again. It was all for her but yet she still wanted to leave him. He couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. It was a difficult road to redemption and he couldn't fathom going through it alone.

"What the hell is going up there?!" JT yelled as he marched up the stairs in annoyance. "I can barely hear the TV..." he looked around and saw the mess. "What the hell happened here?"

"She's leaving," Vincent answered as he plopped down his bed in defeat. "Catherine is moving away."

"What are you talking about?"

"She just told me this morning that she was thinking of moving with her father unless I give her a reason to stay."

"Listen big guy, I know I haven't been supportive of your relationship with her but I've seen how much you've changed since you saved her. She gave you a reason to live and I'm thankful for that."

"None of that matter if she decides to leave. I thought I was keeping her safe by staying away and keeping everything a secret but I'm only hurting her. I never heard cry that way until this morning," Vincent looked at JT sadly as he combed his ear length hair with his long fingers. "I thought if I kept all the secrets to myself that it would keep her safe but it's only pushing her away."

JT paced back and forth himself as he saw the predicament in front of them. Though only having met Catherine once and briefly, he saw exactly why his friend was smitten with her at first glance but it wasn't that. She had an aura about her that made you feel good about yourself. She didn't judge him like his peers when he was younger. She smiled and called him cute which made Vincent jealous. But the situation in front of them was different. The secrets they both held could forever change her life. "You know there's no guarantee in all of this. If you tell her about you and Dr. Chandler...there's no telling what doors you're opening. Are you ready for that?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Are you really ready to tell her exactly what part her mother took in your case? That she was the one who told you to volunteer for the _beast _experiment?"

"I don't want to lose her, JT."

"Are you ready for that dam to break?"

**BATB**

Catherine sat alone in her usual spot in the bar she frequented. It was close to where she lived and the drinks were a decent price but most of all it had the good old juke box with her favorite music once again. When the owners found out how their son was treating the female customers they quickly fired him and replaced the old selection of songs that they were fond of as well.

The bar was quickly becoming her favorite place to go to when she needed a quick pick me up from her complicated life that she needed to forgot for a couple of hours. She had a boyfriend who didn't seem to get the memo that he was her boyfriend. Vincent came in and out of her life as he pleased and when he did she quickly forgot just how angry she was at him for constantly making her wait but enough was enough. She needed more than a just few days a month from him and a day or two out of a week but could she let him go and move on as if he never made an impact on her life? After all he was the reason she was still alive. He had a hold on her that she couldn't express in words and it was difficult to explain to her friends why she couldn't just kick him to the curb like the other guys she met in the past. None of them was Vincent Keller and try as she might she couldn't forget him and how he made her feel.

Catherine stared at her five empty shot glasses and sighed. It wasn't the night she expected. She was suppose to head home after dropping her father off to the airport but a part of her was afraid that Vincent wouldn't be there. So instead she decided to not go home and ended up the last place she should be. If she was lucky no one would take the empty seat in front of her but she already saw a few guys staring her way.

"Is this seat taken?"

Catherine looked up and saw the person she couldn't forget. "It has always been yours."

"I was waiting for you but you never showed," he answered as he sat down on the stool in front of her.

"Now you know how I feel every time I stay up at night waiting for you but only to be let down," she said sadly as she tried to fight the tears.

"I never meant to hurt you, Catherine."

"But you do. Every time you leave and shut me out of your life that's what you do. Vincent, I'm in love with you but I can't even get you to tell me about your nightmares. How am I suppose to help you if you won't let me in?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private? Where there's no people around?" he said as he looked at the crowded bar.

"I'll meet you at the rooftop in an hour."

"Catherine," he said softly as he reached for her hand.

"In an hour, Vincent," she said more sternly as she pulled her hand towards her body.

"I'll be at your apartment."

"I said the rooftop."

"No, dammit. I won't have you push me away. And you're not leaving me either. Pay your bill and we're leaving," he said in a more commanding tone as his eyes shifted colors. "Don't push me, Catherine. You won't like what you see. I'll be outside waiting for you."

**BATB**

Vincent couldn't contain his emotions at bay as he waited for her outside. Seconds turned to minutes until half an hour passed by without her showing up. She was pushing his limits and it took everything in him not to rush in and grab her without anyone noticing that they were even there. She was testing everything in him, from human to beast, and he was quickly losing control.

His eyes changed color immediately as he sensed her presence close by. He instantly pulled her into his arms when she was within reach and hid in the shadows of the alley. He crushed their lips together as he picked her up with ease. "What the hell are you trying to prove?" he panted against her lips as he trapped her between the building and his body.

"That you need me as much as I need you," she said before grabbing him and kissing him with everything her drunken state could give.

Vincent pulled away and set her down. "You know I hate it when you're like this. You're drunk."

Catherine wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she leaned on the building for support. "I love you but hate you," she said before passing out into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Adult content.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the small unpainted gaps of the gray windows that was once an opening to the outside world of the former warehouse. Now it was slowly deteriorating from the outside in as two best friends lived inconspicuously in the once famous factory of the 1940's. Brick by brick the building was falling apart but it stood high and tall against the shadow of the Brooklyn bridge.<p>

Catherine awoke to the sun greeting her. She slowly shifted atop of gray sheets that was strewn about the king size bed and turned away from the bright lights. "Ugh," she groaned and placed her hands on her temples hoping to stop the throbbing inside her head.

"Looks like someone is awake."

Catherine could barely open one eye as she followed the unfamiliar voice. "JT?" her voice was low and dry as she found a tall figure staring down at her.

"In the flesh. Rise and shine, buttercup."

"Where's Vincent?" she asked weakly.

"You tell me. He's been gone since sun up. Pretty upset, actually. And by pretty I actually meant _beastly._"

"I don't even remember how I got here...and where is here?" she asked and looked around the dark and somewhat dreary environment.

"Home," JT answered. "You got what you wanted," he said with displeasure. Now Catherine knew and if anyone was tracking her down they knew as well where Vincent, the only beast alive, was living.

"JT, I got it from here," Vincent's deep voice echoed in the huge chamber on the second floor of the old factory.

"Vincent," she whispered as she sat up on the bed.

"Breakfast is downstairs."

"I have to get going. I have class in an hour," JT answered as he walked away from the tension that was building between the couple.

"Don't forget your food," Vincent replied as he walked towards the foot of the bed.

"Thanks," JT answered before walking down the stairs and leaving the two alone for the first time since last night before Catherine passed out.

Vincent walked around the corner of the bed towards her, like a predator hunting its prey. He eyed her intently and stood over her with a stoned face look. "You hate me," he stated. "That's what you told me last night."

"Vincent," Catherine shook her head. "You know that I could never."

"Do I? According to you, I can't even read my own girlfriend. For someone so sensitive to many things, my eyesight and my hearing, I couldn't even see what's been happening in front of me for so long."

"Vincent, I didn't mean what I said," Catherine replied and she shifted positions causing the mattress to sink beneath her as she stood on her knees in front of him. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Vincent, I love you more than anything in this world."

"Then why is it that the only thing I keep hearing in my head is your voice telling me that you're leaving me."

Catherine shook her head. "I was angry and frustrated with you not being there and always leaving when I ask you questions about the night you saved me. I guess I was blowing off some steam."

"You guess? Telling me that you hate me was suppose to do what exactly? I already felt awful about hurting you then you make me feel even worse about myself ."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She asked in her softest voice as she gave the best of her puppy dog eyes.

Vincent shook his head as he tried to suppress a smile. "You can make it up to me."

"And how's that?"

"Tell me what I want to hear."

She tipped her head sideways as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What exactly is that?"

"That you will never ever speak of moving away again and that you have no intentions, ever, of leaving me."

"What's this talk about moving? I don't remember saying anything about it. And as for leaving, I would never dare."

"Good," he said in a deep and feral voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And now you can really make it up to me, love," he whispered in her ear as he picked her up with ease. "The only thing I want to taste this morning is you. And after," he groaned at the thought of what he wanted to do to her. "Sorry love but I can't wait any longer," he set her back down on the bed and didn't waste any time removing and shredding her clothes.

**BATB**

Catherine felt her knees buckle as if she was still standing. She weakened underneath his touch and melted with every kiss, lick, tug and nip as he tasted every inch of her body. From his soft lips, talented tongue and long fingers, he left no part of her untouched and she knew that he wasn't even close to being finished. He was just starting and it would be one heated morning before he would let her leave his bed.

She thrust her hips toward his mouth as an orgasm rushed through her body but yet she wanted more and needed to feel him inside of her. "Vincent," she moaned as she pushed his head down. "Mmmm...more..." she begged.

Vincent smirked against her slick folds as he continued to plunge his tongue and fingers inside of her wet walls. He continued to guide her to another orgasm as she rocked her hips with his movement.

**BATB**

She sank further on the bed as Vincent hovered over her, teasing her with the tip of his erection. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about moving away or leaving me again," he stated before thrusting deep inside of her causing her to moan. "And don't ever make me wait. I won't restrain myself next time."

"Maybe I don't want you to restrain yourself," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Woman, don't make me lose control," he said through gritted teeth as his eyes started to glow.

"I want you to," she said in a lustful tone. "Don't hold back, Vincent. I hate it when you do."

The look in her eyes told him she meant it. Whenever he felt that beast roaring to life he did everything he could to suppress it. Sometimes he won as he made love to her but mostly he lost the futile battle and they'd wander all over her apartment as they enjoyed rounds of unbridled and passionate sex all through the night until she was worn out and he was left wide awake craving for more. The time they spent together was never enough though it was his fault that they spent most of the days apart. He'd made a decision that was tearing them apart until now. He finally realized that it wasn't just about him but about them and making her happy was his top priority.

"I would do anything for you," he said before giving up control and letting the beast within him howl to life.

Catherine stared into those golden eyes as she felt him thicken and grow inside of her. How could she ever say she hated him was beyond her. Vincent was the only guy she would ever trust with her life, heart ant body. She knew since the moment they met that there was no other.

"I love you..." she said before grabbing a hold of those rough cheeks and pulled him for a kiss.

They succumbed to the overwhelming feeling as they picked up the pace of round one of their lovemaking. Each thrust was met with a searing kiss, satisfying a lustful desire for each other. Stroke for stroke they countered each other, racing to something they both needed. Catherine never wavered to him and he wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't cater to any of his demands unless it also satisfied her needs. He loved that she was still the strong person he fell in love with and that she didn't let some beast like him scare her or change her ways, though she was sometimes stubborn in her ways. It turned him even more so when she was a bit rough on the edges and she didn't easily give into him. He also enjoyed that she wasn't shy in trying something new especially when it involved her handcuffs. Sometimes he was the cop and she was the criminal willing to do anything for her freedom. And she sure knew how to get herself out of a dilemma.

He kissed her long and hard until their bodies gave into each other and they were both spent from all the action. She responded with a kiss of her own as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping for the moment to last longer than their orgasms.


End file.
